Modern AU zelda
by TDeanS
Summary: My first ever entry so I'm pretty much just looking for feed back and trying to make this a great read! The story is set in modern times, and your favorites have modern lives. Suddenly in the midst of all the normality a strange darkness injects itself into the land of Hyrule. Multiple LoZ game influences and creative liberties.


Chapter

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The sudden surprise was a quite a shock to Link, but it was a nice surprise to have all his friends in one place. "Thanks, guys." Link said smiling, "Means a lot." Link scanned the room and met eyes with Ilia, "Link! How does it feel to finally be an adult?" Ilia said sarcastically. "Feels pretty good to finally be 21." Link replied with a smirk, "Come here I want to be the first person you legally drink with!" Ilia laughed, "I'm sure you know how to do this, but I'll pour." She poured two shots out and made sure Link's was much bigger than hers. "Alright I'm ready." Link said confidentially, with a half-smile. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" everyone around chanted and the pair took their drinks. Link could barely keep it down "Ek! What was that?" Link said wiping his burning tongue. "It's called Boko-Blood!" Ilia laughed, "It's hard to take down but it's about the strongest stuff you can buy around here." Link had a shocked face as he examined the bottle "definitely not the best tasting stuff." They took a few more drinks before they went to mingle, "Link!" Shad was standing in the door way, "Happy birthday man!" Link and shad didn't have the most talkative friendship but they both felt close enough to be brothers. "Glad you made it Shad!" Link welcomed, "I've already gone a few rounds sorry if I slur." "It's fine, I'm just glad I'm here." Shad said happily. Link went to hug Shad but tripped ending up face down in the door way passed out. "Didn't know he was such a light weight." Shad pondered "Even the strongest people sometimes can't stand up to Boko-Blood heh" Tetra laughed, "this was rad!" Tetra high fived Ilia. "Let's get him to bed." Ilia said as all the friends gathered to help.

"Ugggh." Link woke up feeling sick and exhausted. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked around squinting from the light coming through the window, "Yikes. I must have been a wreck." Link wondered. He got out of bed briskly to see if there was mess in the living room but amazingly found the place clean but heard his shower running. Link opened the door and steam filled the bathroom but escaped to the hall way as the outside air rushed in. "Hello?" Link called out quietly as he walked to the curtain, he pulled the curtain back quickly. "AH!" it was Ilia, she screamed in fright as Link fell to the floor pulling the curtain down with him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Link franticly apologized. Ilia, once seeing it was Link, laughed "Ha-ha, no I'm sorry I should've warned you that I was crashing here." Link peeking through his hands saw his long childhood friend was now covered by a towel, "Maybe lock the door?" he said sarcastically. "Hey! No peeking freak ha-ha." Ilia laughed she helped him up and Link left the room as she got dressed. "Sorry again about scaring you." Link apologized shyly laughing scratching his head. "Its fine I should've locked the door or told you…But I was here taking care of you last night and didn't think you'd wake up for another hour or so." Ilia said smugly. Link chuckled and threw himself on the couch, "Thanks for that by the way, it's been awhile since I went that hard." "I know, but hey, if you don't black out on your 21st then you didn't do it right." Ilia said reassuringly. They laughed at that. "Hey? Don't you have to be somewhere today?" Ilia asked Link, "CRAP!" Link shot up and threw on fresh clothes and brushed his teeth, he was wearing an old white t-shirt with green sleeves and stiches that formed a V-shape around the neck and wore his favorite pair of brown loose joggers. He ran out of the bathroom and go to the exiting door, "WAIT!" Ilia yelled, "you forgot your shoes!" Link looked down at his feet confused "Ohh." Ilia handed him his black skate shoes. "Thanks." Link smiled "No problem now get going!" Ilia commanded. She had always there to look out for Link even when he so courageously took on the hardest task she watched, making sure everything went fine and always helped where she could.

Thanks guys for reading let me know what i should do or add. Any suggestions would be awesome! If its just bad let me know as well ha.


End file.
